


Bookstores and chocolate

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: Rowan and Aelin are making breakfast one morning when he makes the Queen of Terrasen angry because he says she doesn't have time to go to the bookstore. Just a little fluffy one-shot because I needed more happy Rowaelin in my life.





	

A year ago, Aelin wouldn’t have been able to picture a better morning than this - she and Rowan had woken up early, watched the sun rise while lounging comfortably on the roof of their home, and now they were going to make breakfast together. 

“Pancakes are my friends,” she exclaimed as they headed back inside. “Let’s make some!”

“As long as there is more coffee,” Rowan replied, “I will make you a tower of pancakes.”

Aelin nodded her head in confirmation. “A tower of pancakes and buckets of coffee it is, then.” Neither of them were the best cooks, but together they could create something edible, and they worked well together in the kitchen. As long as Rowan made sure that Aelin didn’t set the stove on fire and she made sure he didn’t forget any ingredients, they would be fine. Usually.

They were cooking together for a while, Rowan quietly and Aelin humming an unrecognizable tune, swishing her hips around. She started suddenly, and an expression crossed her face that he liked to call her “I have a plan” face. 

It had taken him a long time to recognize that face, much to his chagrin.

“Let’s go to the bookstore after breakfast! And then maybe we can stop by that new chocolate shop. And if we have time before dinner maybe I could check the schedule for the symphony. Oooh, and maybe-“ She stopped short when she saw Rowan’s face. “What?”

“We can’t do those things today, Fireheart. Dorian and Manon are coming to dinner. We have to make sure everything is ready, and there are those meetings tomorrow you have to prepare for.”

Aelin’s face darkened as the reality of what he said sunk in. No bookstore. No chocolate. No music.

“Well,” she chirped cheerfully, “I am a hostess, and I should have gifts for my guests. Dorian likes books. So I need to go to the bookstore. I really don’t know what else I would get him.”

“Doesn’t it work the other way around, Fireheart? Aren’t they supposed to bring you something,” he asked.

“Well yeah, but…” She paused, searching for more excuses. “I need to buy him something to thank him, anyway, for…” her voice trailed off and she mumbled something unintelligible. 

“What was that? What do you need to thank him for?” Oh, he was just goading her now. Clearly, Aelin just wanted to get her way, and he wasn’t going to let her have it. 

“For being a really good friend, you rutting bastard,” she snapped. Aelin began to flip pancakes more vigorously. Any sign of humming or hip-swishing was long gone. Silence fell over the kitchen as they continued cooking.

“Hm, ok. Well, we still don’t have time today. There are the meetings we have to prepare for as well. Have you gone over the proposals for the-“ he stopped short when he looked up at Aelin.

Her voice strained as she said, “I have plenty of time to go over those proposals. I have plenty of time to go to the bookstore. Anything else to add, Rowan?” She had used his name. This was not a good sign. He was always ‘buzzard’ or ‘love’ or even ‘bastard’ - his name was only pulled out in serious situations, or when they were at court.

“Aelin, you know you like to spend hours in the bookstore, and you’ll lose track of time.” Watching her, he couldn’t contain himself. He was trying so hard, but a small noise escaped Rowan’s lips that sounded like… was he going to laugh at her? 

Aelin’s face was a picture of fury by this point. Her hands were fisted at her side, her feet slightly apart in a stance as if she literally needed to stand her ground. She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face while keeping her expression and posture firmly in place.

Suddenly, faster than he had a right to be, Rowan reached up and flicked the tip of her nose with his forefinger. 

In a matter of moments, Aelin’s expression went from rage, to confusion, back to rage, and then… Her brow softened. She pressed her lips together so tightly they turned white. She was clearly trying to express indignation, while trying not to laugh at herself, at the ridiculousness of her behavior. And failing miserably. 

A burst of air escaped her lips as she tried to hold in her laughter. Rowan waited, expectant, and then had pity on her efforts to stay angry. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

Refusing to give in quite yet, Aelin held her own arms in tight to her chest, not returning the hug.

“Rutting bastarding buzzard bastard,” she said, her voice muffled in his chest. She felt his chest shaking with silent laughter, so he was clearly having as much difficulty keeping it together as she was. She pinched his chest in retaliation and pulled away from him. 

“I’m going to the rutting bookstore tomorrow, then,” she yelled, as she walked away to carry their breakfast to dining table. “After the meetings!”

Rowan just shook his head, smiling as he followed her.


End file.
